


Artist's Muse

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: An afternoon of modeling for his boyfriend is an afternoon well-spent.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Artist's Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: **Crossdressing** | **Lingerie** | ~~Distention~~

“Magnificent,” Yusuke murmured, hard pencil flying over his easel. “Just remain like that; you’re perfect.”

Akira shifted just a little, making himself more comfortable on Yusuke’s couch. He was stretched out, all long legs and flowing lace. Yusuke had dressed him in the most beautiful black lingerie he’d ever seen, an elegant high-necked top with wide lacy sleeves that left his shoulders bare, snug panties, and a long train draped artistically to spill onto the floor. They’d debated stockings, and eventually decided on black ones that ended with a lace ruffle just below his knees. He was perfectly fine relaxing while Yusuke drew, lulled by the gentle scratch of the pencil and Yusuke’s mindless humming.

When Yusuke turned the easel around, Akira couldn’t stop himself from sitting up with wide eyes. “Yusuke, oh my god, that’s incredible.”

“This is merely the base drawing,” Yusuke said. “I need to refine the lines, and then I can start on the painting itself. You’ll need to come back at some point and dress up again, so I can get the lighting correct on the lace…”

Akira was barely listening. He’d abandoned the couch to get closer to the picture so he could examine it. Yusuke had rendered the lace in a ridiculous amount of detail for a supposedly-unrefined sketch, and the look on his face…

He looked completely at peace.

“If the sketch is this good, I can’t imagine what the painting will look like.” Akira went to get his phone so he could snap a picture of the canvas. “I’d put just that on my wall. Damn.”

“You’re too kind to me.” Yusuke wasn’t looking at him, turning vaguely pink, and Akira set the phone on the lip of the easel and wandered around behind him to wrap lace-covered arms around his shoulders.

“I have to wonder, though,” he said, right in Yusuke’s ear as he leaned over him, “why you had a set of women’s lingerie laying around. Did you get these just for me~?”

Yusuke leaned back against him. “I… I simply saw it on a mannequin in a shop window and thought of you.” He reached up, winding his fingers with Akira’s. “I was inspired by the delicateness of the lace in contrast with your solid demeanor and unwavering spirit.”

“You also just wanted to see me in it.” Akira grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “You know you don’t have to use art as an excuse if you want me to wear something sexy for you.”

“Can my intentions not have been both?” Yusuke asked, turning his head to meet his mouth. The kiss was lazy, unhurried. Yusuke was always so deliberate, almost worshipful. But that wasn’t the sort of thing Akira was after right now. He practically sauntered around the artist’s stool, dropping to his knees between his legs.

“Both is fine, as long as you let me have my fun, too,” he purred. Yusuke made a choked sound, and Akira palmed his cock where it was already hardening in his pants. “You take such good care of me; let me take care of you~”

He undid Yusuke’s button and zipper, tugging down his briefs to free his cock. He wrapped a gentle hand around him, giving him a slow stroke from base to tip, then leaned in. Yusuke shuddered as he caressed the tip with his tongue, licking around the head. Taking him deeper into his mouth, Akira bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

“Akira…!” Yusuke groaned, his hips bucking slightly. “D-Don’t let me choke you…”

Akira lifted off, licking his lips and stroking slowly. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve had a lot of practice.” He ducked down again, taking a deep breath and relaxing to let Yusuke slide completely into his throat. It was a trick he couldn’t hold for long, but it was worth it for the way Yusuke moaned, deep and long. Akira pulled back up, breathing in before going back to working his tongue over hot, velvety skin. He kept up a steady pace, taking his cues from Yusuke’s small movements and pleasured noises, working him higher and higher towards climax.

“I’m going to… Akira, I… Akira…!” Yusuke’s hands landed in his hair, gripping tight. His hips jerked, and he spilled into Akira’s mouth with a choked cry. Akira smiled around the length, working him through it and licking him clean, then pulled away.

“Mmmm~” Akira hummed. He beamed up at Yusuke, eyes lidded like a pleased cat.

Yusuke took a minute to catch his breath, then seized Akira’s arms in an unyielding grip and pulled him up to his lap. “Minx,” he accused, hands dropping to squeeze Akira’s hips. “You’re going to get the lingerie dirty.”

Akira raised an eyebrow, leaning close. “You’ll just have to take it off of me, then, hm?”

He yelped as Yusuke got up, lifting him right along with him and heading for the couch. Tucking his head against Yusuke’s shoulder, he grinned against his skin. 

Sometimes it took a bit to provoke his boyfriend, but when he did, it was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...in hindsight, I basically dressed Akira in Aqua's outfit from Kingdom Hearts, just with more lace and more see-through. XDDD


End file.
